An electronic device according to a prior art may perform a specific function based on a touch input applied to a touch screen. The electronic device may perform an operation of detecting a coordinate of a signal based on a touch input on an input interface and executing an application, and selecting or controlling an object based on the signal applied to the coordinate. As the size of the touch screen of the electronic device increases, the electronic device is used as a notepad like preparing and storing arbitrary information on the large touch screen. Furthermore, the electronic device may operate by using not only the touch input but also information regarding pressure applied to the electronic device or a touch device by performing the touch input using the touch device.
However, in some cases, a user does not display specific information on an application icon according to the touch input but performs the touch input on the application icon so as to execute an application. In this case, the user may not achieve a touch purpose since the application is not executed and a graphic image corresponding to the touch input is prepared and displayed. In a contrary case, likewise, since the application is executed, the graphic image corresponding to the touch input is not displayed, and thus the user may not achieve the touch purpose. In this case, there is an inconvenience that the user manually performs a separate operation of leaving the input interface and then finding an application icon, and performing the touch input on the application icon.